Insufferable Flirt
by joydragon
Summary: Lance flirts with literally everyone but Keith. And Keith does not like that.


**Klance is my new OTP holy shit**

 **Summary: Lance hits on everyone but Keith. And he gets a little jealous about it.**

* * *

"Coran, you gorgeous man, what can I help you with today?" Lance grins widely at the older Altean.

Coran only beams at Lance, putting his arm around the teen and guiding him towards the engine room, going on and on about some kind of science that is definitely going over Lance's head. And yet, Lance is smiling and nodding along, listening intently as Coran passionately relays a story.

Keith smiles softly as he watches them. Lance is good at making other people feel like they matter. Maybe that's why he fell for him.

.

"Hunk! You culinary genius, you are the love of my life." Lance says earnestly as he pats his now full stomach.

The yellow paladin smiles broadly. "Glad to be of service."

Everyone followed Lance's lead, thanking Hunk for his generous effort in making them not only edible but delicious food.

When he brought out desert, Lance crowed with happiness- his full stomach suddenly forgotten.

"Mi amor! Hunk if you weren't straight I'd marry you in a heartbeat!"

Everyone laughed or rolled their eyes good natured-ly at their resident flirt. Nobody noticed when the remark made Keith pout a little bit.

.

It was morning training, and this time Allura had decided to train them personally. They each dueled the princess in hand to hand combat. Allura was easily tossing them left and right.

It was the fourth or fifth time that Allura had slammed Lance down on the mat that he looked up in a daze (probably from hitting his head too hard a few too many times) and smiled dreamily at Allura.

"Man, I really love a gal that can kick my ass."

Allura only giggled at his remark, helping him up as he groaned in pain.

Keith beckoned him over to another corner of the room- _totally not to get him away from Allura._ He pulled out his bayard, activating the sword. "Let's practice your pathetic sword-fighting skills, newbie. I'm not a girl but I'll still kick your ass."

"Oh you are so on Mullet!"

.

Lance blinked down at the communication device in his hand.

Pidge babbled on, "Anyways, it's just a prototype, but you can take video logs and I'm working on getting the connection back to Earth so your family can see them. And eventually it'll be a two way street and they can send you things too, but it's going to take a while because-"

"Pidge. My precious smol bean. You beautiful human being. I love you so much. If anything happens to you I'll kill everyone on this castle and then myself." Lance gushed excitedly, incredulous that Pidge had went to so much trouble to make him a little less homesick.

She only rolled her eyes. "You're so dramatic, you meme-loving fuck."

Lance hugged the small girl, and surprisingly she hugged him back just as tightly.

Keith was practically fuming around the corner. Even _Pidge_ got hit on and spewed in compliments by Lance, and Keith was 99.9% sure Pidge was asexual. What's a gay gotta do to get some affection around here?

.

Keith was pouring himself a cup of black space coffee. Mornings were so hard.

Shiro sat at the table, already on his second cup, speaking softly with Allura. Lance strolled in to the kitchen area, and Keith raised an eyebrow. Lance was usually the last one to enter.

"Good morning everyone!" Lance smiled happily. "Keith, Space Mom, Space Dad." They greeted him in kind, Allura and Shiro quite used to the nicknames now.

Lance wiggled his eyebrows at Shiro. "How about a good morning kiss, Daddy?"

Keith choked on his coffee, Allura hid her snort behind her hand, and Shiro sighed deeply, unamused.

"Lance, we've talked about this."

"Never hurts to keep trying." Lance winked.

Keith couldn't let this one go though. He'd had enough.

"What the FU-"

"Language." Shiro barked at Keith.

"-QUIZNAK." Keith finished. Allura glared at him, but refrained from scolding his potty mouth again.

Lance turned to look at him, his face saying 'what of it?'

"You- You're always hitting on everyone!" Keith scowled. _Everyone except me._

"...And?" Lance drawled, not seeing anything wrong with his behavior.

"Well... You-... er, I..." Keith didn't know where to go with this conversation. He couldn't just come out and say, 'hey I want you to hit on me too but like not as a joke.'

Shiro, however, knew Keith too well. A shit-eating grin was quickly spreading across the older man's face. He'd figured it out.

"I see." Shiro nodded. "Keith is jealous."

Lance's jaw dropped. " _Jealous? Keith?_ "

Keith couldn't deny it. He was burning with jealousy. So he nodded quickly and averted his eyes shyly.

"Keith..." Lance stared at him for a second in bewilderment. And then, like a switch, he was smirking again. "If you wanted to be my space daddy all you had to do was say so."

Keith choked again, but this time it was just on air.

Lance wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling Keith into his side. It was warm.

"Hermoso, if I had known you were open to my flirting I would have started day one. I always thought you'd slit my throat if I told you how pretty your eyes were. Wow, I've got so many good lines to use on you, holy shit. Prepare to be thoroughly wooed."

Finally, Keith found his composure, relaxing under Lance's arm. "As if, moron. Your pick up lines are shit."

Lance gasped, grasping at his chest as if his heart had been stabbed. Then he set his eyes in determination.

"Keith, even if the gravity on the castle was turned off, I would still fall for you."

The red paladin sighed. "Quiznak, what have I done?"

Even so, he smiled, attempting to control the red blush on his cheeks. He was totally going to enjoy this new attention from Lance.


End file.
